


I had a dream, I honestly have no idea

by Samantha_River



Series: My dreams [1]
Category: I had a dream - Fandom
Genre: I didn’t sleep well, I’m not making this up, Real people in my life with changed names, This is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_River/pseuds/Samantha_River
Summary: I had a dream and it was really fucking weird. Like wtf brain why is this what you dream about?
Relationships: Not Really
Series: My dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660981





	I had a dream, I honestly have no idea

**Author's Note:**

> This literally happened last night. I don’t even know.

It started out at like some place in California and I have no fucking idea how I got there with my mom and dad, my mom tried to get into my phone but I kinda fought her for it because there was porn on my phone? Idk how it got there. Then I was back at a gravel pit in Alaska (I live there) and it feel like a memory, Brother was there (he passed away this year) and I went to look for him to hug him, but then I was back at my school but no one had to do anything and Caitlin went there and Tap went there. There were only like people who were people I kinda knew or not at all but there weren’t that many of us. I went into this room and Caitlin and Tap were there along with lots of other people and I was crying about Brother. And then Caitlin, Tap and I, walked around for a while before she had to do something. I thought lost one of my AirPods and while we went down these concrete stairs that went to these doors that go outside. Caitlin said “where did you last have them.” And I said “well one of the last places I was was California, so if they’re there I’m screwed.” And then we were outside of the school building and there was this bus filled with way overweight people, like people who will die from it. A random adult laughter and made of the people in the bus. I reached into my pocket and found my lost AirPod and my mom said she got into my phone but everything was good in it then I was in a truck with people I didn’t recognize. At a shop with a house far from it. I knew no one there And then there were these zombie like things we had to stay away from, they turned blue, like the skin changed to it. And there ears turned pointed and they kinda looked like a mix between a wendigo and a zombie but blue. We called them blues. And we shot many of them. Sometimes there would be someone I knew at this shop and house. I heard my dads voice but the man that had it wasn’t him, and there was this women named Carol and her husband and her owned this place and then after like a couple days this guy who kinda freaked me out came with a truck trailer thing full of the blues. It looked like a huge horse trailer and they were kept in the cage like things. And then I was cooking a huge meal for everyone in the house and they were being loud but we all ate happily and the night was fine. Then Carols husband went to the shop to get something and never came back and Carol spent her days looking for him after that. No one was supposed to go in the shop but we did anyway. Then I was this guy for a while and went to go help Carol and then we saw into the huge trailer. And these blues weren’t blue and they were more wendigo like. And they were smarter and they were trying to get out and had gotten out of its cage and was trying to get out of the trailer door. Mind you it was winter when this was all happening, the zombie part anyway. Then this guy that Carol was soooo sure was her husband was the creepy guy and the pulled a gun on us and then for some reason she had a snow machine helmet on suddenly and the rifle he had was a 22 and it didn’t look like much but he yelled “GET ON THE GROUND BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH.” And I got down as fast as I could without hurting myself on the concrete floor. watched him walk over to Carol and shoot her in the head through the helmet, he kicked her and then he walked away. I must’ve laid there for what felt like years. I got up and unlocked the door and locked it again when I got out. And I walked a little way then ran to the other people who were there then I heard a scream that sounded like my grandmas and then I fell to the ground and I think I was shot. The dream ended there.


End file.
